


[日狛]明晰な白昼

by graygraygray



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:35:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 15,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29897769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graygraygray/pseuds/graygraygray
Summary: ※2017年5月出版同人誌《明晰な白昼》網路全文再錄
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito





	1. Chapter 1

1

手掌濕熱，原先伏在肩頭，每當動作變得急了，便用力摁住他背上的肉。微微傾斜，指甲不長，不至於抓傷，卻足夠摁出印子來。他在尋找角度。還很生疏，生疏於感覺，亦生疏於碰觸，每一寸肌膚都如同電擊，刺激末梢神經直達脊椎，再將訊息傳送回大腦。  
有了傳導過程，才繼而理解那電擊般的意義，其實日向創並不真的理解，只是在理解前已做出反應。畢竟這不是反射動作，他默默想著，持續在對方體內探索，狛枝的身體柔軟地緊緊地鉗住了他，他皺緊眉頭。  
──但這是本能。  
於是，他扶著他的腰（骨頭覆上一層薄薄的皮膚），將體重往自己的方向慢慢壓下，兩副軀體合而為一。這種時候他總有些恍惚，認知邊界變得既曖昧又模糊不清，他亦不認真去辨別哪裡是對方哪裡才是自己。僅僅趨近本能般地，抽離後感到寒冷，又試著再次以體溫來溫暖自己。或許是彼此彼此。他不知道。他們不在性愛過程中投注過多的對談，很多時候會以吻或記號代替，搪塞敷衍了過去。偶爾狛枝會重複著相同的話，夾雜在喘息間叫著他的名字：「日、日向同學……」  
狛枝氣若游絲，用右手遮住他的眼睛：「他們在看……」  
他握住那隻手，握住了原先伏在他的肩頭，顫抖遮住他的視線的那隻手，說：「沒有，狛枝，已經沒有了。」  
那份顫抖卻得等到高潮後才能平復。事後狛枝冷靜下來，日向又會被他以半嘲笑的口氣說還是一如往常溫吞的性愛啊。他翻過身去不做任何反駁，心想倘若彼此的行為既不是反射動作也非遵從本能的話，到底該用什麼語彙定義才好？是同病相憐還是一種共犯關係？他陷入進退維谷的窘境，而背後的狛枝發出鼻息聲，彷彿只有此刻才能獲得安眠那樣，狡猾地從惡夢中逃離了。


	2. Chapter 2

2

狛枝發現自己在圖書館睡著了。  
好像做了個非常恐怖的惡夢卻想不起內容，他從桌子上爬起來，維持同樣姿勢太久，身體無處不痠痛。圖書館一如往常。空氣裡是紙頁與木材的氣味，沾在他們身上，洗也洗不掉的海水鹹味，海洋的味道，獨屬於南方島嶼的味道。他抬起視線，日向坐在他的對面，兩人隔著那些夕陽照射下的空氣微塵，飄得像場細雪，使得對方的模樣有點清楚，又有點恍惚。  
對方換過位置了。日照隨著時間轉移角度，他往不靠窗的座位又移了幾格，手肘壓在光線與陰影的交界處，單邊托腮翻看自己帶進來的雜誌。他的右半邊仍留有溫度，《哈姆雷特》也被照得暖呼呼的。他是被熱醒的也說不定。  
「你醒啦。」日向抬起頭，食指指腹夾在兩張書頁間，黃色眼眸因為夕陽看起來有些偏橘。狛枝發愣地看著對方，幾滴冷汗攀附在脖子上。對方又問：「喂狛枝，你還好嗎？看你睡得不是很安穩。」  
「啊……嗯、沒事哦，日向同學。」他回道：「謝謝你的關心。只是做了夢。」  
「做惡夢了？」  
他搖搖頭說記不得了，眼睛還不住盯著對方的手指瞧，食指一直停在那裡沒有動作，彷彿夾在上一個與下一個故事間、夾在真實與虛幻的縫隙間。日向以一句不記得也好作結，轉而問他肚子餓嗎，要是餓了就一塊去吃晚餐吧。  
狛枝想，是有點餓了。要對方先等等，讓他把書歸位。狛枝抱著滿懷的書，依照作者名字尋找所屬書架。日向在一旁說你還真喜歡看書，他笑著說是啊。對方又說：「真虧你看得懂，那些都是原文書吧？」  
狛枝一邊思考著晚餐吃什麼好 ，一邊爬上通往二樓書區的樓梯邊說：「啊哈哈，英語並不難喔，如果日向同學有興趣的話，肯定也能看得懂的。」  
對方反駁的聲音則聽起來格外薄弱：「別擅自認定我英語差啊……」  
狛枝又說：「不過像西班牙語之類的，就得請教索尼亞同學了呢。」  
他把最後一本詩集物歸原處，俯下身子，正準備和樓下的對方說點什麼，視線晃過架立在自己原先座位後頭的黃色監視器，話語一時堵塞在喉嚨。腦中的疑問像炸彈般爆開，頃刻間，他竟無言以對。他想問他：我們昨晚都吃了什麼？當他們「得以」踏入圖書館的這個日子裡，又是誰做的晚餐？  
「狛枝，還沒好嗎？」日向的聲音問道。  
「吶，日向同學……」狛枝的左手緊緊抓住木製欄杆，看著對方那偏橘色，挾帶黃與紅色的眼睛問：「在我睡著以前，我們都聊了些什麼呢？」

狛枝發現自己在床上醒來了。  
他緩慢地起身，試圖從昏暗裡摸索出日向的輪廓。左半邊冰冷不已。右手碰到對方的背，像要確認什麼般地把手掌按在那背部上頭。日向的體溫一直都很高，熱度透過手掌傳給他。狛枝再試著碰了碰他的手指，力道很輕，還是吵醒對方了。日向睜開眼睛，用疲倦仍帶有耐心的口氣問他：「你怎麼醒了？」  
「沒事。」狛枝回道，聲音和力氣一樣輕。「只是做了夢。」  
「做惡夢了？」  
「記不得了。」狛枝說：「但應該是好夢吧。」


	3. Chapter 3

3

性愛過後狛枝很少醒來。彷彿要補足那些不成眠的夜般，他總是沉沉睡去，直到掙脫黑夜的束縛，白日再度來臨，狛枝才會清醒，變回原先的狛枝凪斗──有些尖酸刻薄有些自虐地，對日向與他自己投射滿溢惡意的話語。儘管如此每個月有幾次，狛枝會來到日向的房間，看起來疲憊不堪又飽受煎熬，卻面帶笑容，日向打開門迎接，不發一語，然後他們做愛。  
狛枝變得好像不是他，不像日向曾經認識過的任何一個狛枝凪斗，聲音顫抖而身體瑟縮，直到身體濕潤得足夠容納他，日向將自己深深埋進狛枝時，吸了一口氣無法完整吐出，斷斷續續變成喘息聲，充滿狹窄的臥室。也許，與狛枝做愛時的日向也不像他自己，不像狛枝曾經認識過的任何一個日向創。但他從不問狛枝，就像狛枝不曾問過他那樣，他們幾近刻意地不去在乎對方眼中的彼此，只是竭盡力氣互相掠奪。直到日向逐漸加快進出的頻率，狛枝不住扭動起腰，換成最有感覺的姿勢，把感官刺激放大到極限，難以宣洩的情緒在尋求出口那般將慾望釋放而出。兩人前後不一地迎來高潮，都非常清楚，他們並非「真正」找到了一個脫離困境的辦法。  
他們陷入一段既荒謬又畸形如同走鋼索般的關係中，彷彿再這樣下去可以安穩地走到終點，又彷彿下一秒便會墜入深淵。沒有觀眾，沒有掌聲，身前身後甚至空無一物，只是沿著那條看不見盡頭的細線一股勁兒地向前行，隨時膽戰心驚。沒有人想把這層表皮戳破，因為藏於其下的情感可能更是醜陋而不堪入目。與日向的性愛之於狛枝是種手段，為了達成目的而進行的手段。為了治癒他的失眠，或者為了讓他從惡夢裡逃離，性愛便是嗎啡，令他短暫地忘卻一切，看到充滿美好希望的虛幻假象，對現實卻沒有任何幫助。

這天晚上日向背過身去睡覺，狛枝的右手在夜裡碰了他。日向睡得並不很熟，便醒了過來。他問狛枝怎麼醒了，對方說做了夢，或許是好夢，但不記得了。日向忍住一個呼之欲出的呵欠，正打算要說不記得也好，狛枝欺了過來，在他說出口以前便堵住他的嘴。他還來不及反應，被動承受這個吻，狛枝的舌頭鑽了進來，舌尖靈活地舔舐上顎，將身體重量壓在他的左臂上，右手則往下探去撫摸他。日向徹底醒了，趁著狛枝換氣的空檔將彼此拉開距離。  
「你是怎麼了？」他問，掙扎著起身。「不睡嗎？」  
狛枝歪著頭，原本還在日向口腔裡亂竄的舌頭此時正舔著上唇，反問道：「我睡不好。日向同學不明白嗎？」  
「明白什麼？」他要伸手去開床邊燈，狛枝制止了他。  
狛枝接著騎坐到日向身上，完事後他們並沒有穿回地上的那些衣服，通常都是到了第二天早晨才善後。棉被早就不知道跑哪去了，一些溫熱的黏稠液體從狛枝股間流出，逕自流到了日向腿上。狛枝尚未完全勃起的性器貼在日向腹部反覆摩擦，他又把日向壓回床上，反手為自己進行擴張，輕笑道：「你明明知道怎樣能讓我睡著。」


	4. Chapter 4

4

睡眠是為了什麼？  
睡眠是為了切割與分隔。切割一切惡與善，壞與好，醜陋與美麗，悲與喜，死亡與活著，失去與擁有，不可能與可能，虛假與真實。睡眠為一切的對立事物做出分隔，是天秤的兩端，極致的相反面，誰也不能干涉誰，無法既是醒著，同時又身在夢中。有人說夢境是朦朧不清的，他卻覺得夢境比起任何事都還要清晰可見。至少以前，當他進入睡眠狀態，從此方跨足彼方時，很清楚自己「正在作夢」。因為在夢裡，他能見到所有將他捨棄而去的美好事物。那是「夢」。只能是「夢」。除了「夢」以外不可能是其他的了。因為是「夢」……  
睡眠是用來造夢的。

（──但是，如果希望已經飛走……）

現實世界中充滿了眼睛，時時刻刻凝視著他，監視他的一舉一動，數量多如夜空繁星。他討厭那些眼睛，卻無法令那些眼睛不看他，只能逸開視線，假裝那些目光從不存在。  
狛枝絕口不提關於眼睛的事。夜不成眠的日子永無止盡地持續著，狛枝凪斗對於睡眠越來越陌生了。他的失眠症只有在少數時刻能得到短暫的緩和，在他帶著笑容來到房門口，而日向打開門迎接，不發一語。狛枝單手解開襯衫的鈕扣，脫下長褲，把日向按到床邊坐下，在他的雙腿間跪下。日向的手指插入他的髮間，他專注於讓口中的東西變得更大且熱，進出動作慢且仔細，逐漸填滿他的口腔。他無法言語，而日向依舊什麼也沒說。  
置身於破碎的時間中，彼此赤身裸體，彷彿不留任何一絲遮掩那般坦誠相見。確實他們看見肉眼所見的一切，然而這與「坦然」或「誠信」毫無關聯。一丁點也沒有。他們只是將真實埋進體內，潛藏在皮膚底層，直至入了骨髓。狛枝想，或許他們之間還有其他解決方式，不是這種形式的其他方式。他們的行為快要連肉慾都稱不上了。但他覺得好累，累得他無暇思考。他想要一場安穩的睡眠，想要被切割，想要被分離。他想再做一場好夢，一場永遠不會結束的循環的夢……

（……那麼它是否會因此留下一些呢？）

「日、日向同學……」狛枝攀附在日向身上，他分不清現在感受到的是痛苦還是快感（一直以來他都無法將兩者很好地分辨清楚），指甲陷入對方的肉中，他又更用力地去抱住日向，隨著對方的身體起伏律動，喘息聲融在一塊，狛枝奮力伸出手，摀住了日向的雙眼，像在求救般地低語說：「他們在看……」  
這是他們今晚的第一次「對話」，對於他沒來由的話語，日向只是輕輕回握了那雙遮住自己視線的手，安慰又篤定地向他說：「沒有，狛枝，已經沒有了。」  
高潮過後，狛枝凪斗閉上雙眼，掉入黑暗裡，並且做了一個好夢。


	5. Chapter 5

5

「你明明知道怎樣能讓我睡著。」  
按住他伸向床邊燈的手，趴在身上的狛枝說，用大腿夾緊他的臀部外側，邊磨蹭邊做著擴張。一些濕黏的液體滴到腿上，他決定不去猜想那是什麼。日向動彈不得，只得張嘴道：「狛枝，別開玩笑了……」眼睛尚未適應黑暗，狛枝語帶笑意地問：「我什麼時候開過玩笑了？」日向正想回他「才怪你一直都在開玩笑吧」，「才」的音還沒發完，嘴巴又被狛枝的唇堵住了。  
狛枝的嘴唇很乾。總是很乾。每次接吻時，日向總覺得他在親吻一副日漸乾涸的軀體，像座瀕臨滅絕的湖泊，沒有生物棲息，連湖底的青苔石子都清晰可見。大抵在他第一次見到狛枝時，從他身上感受到的那股將死之人獨有的氣息仍縈繞著他，並未全數散去。醒來後第二次的親吻，日向試著用唾液濡濕他，撫上狛枝的右腿，摸著大腿的皮膚起伏，狛枝瑟縮了下。狛枝雙腿上留有舊疤，他沒有問過對方怎麼受傷的，畢竟他們已經疲於質問別人與被質問，便心照不宣地維持極大部分模糊的灰色地帶，靠此維持關係。  
他們交纏地吻了一陣，直到狛枝把在自己體內的手指抽離，轉而握住他時，日向試著坐起身，再度被狛枝推了回去。「別動。」狛枝說，「你不動也沒關係。」  
對於在性事上失去主動權，日向還是有些抗拒的。儘管在他們兩人的關係中，主動權並不一直都掌握在他的手中，甚至可以說絕大多數的時間都不在他這裡。儘管如此日向創還是試圖將這關係化作一個正當的、具理由性的、且得以被言語的行為。狛枝反手進行套弄，手指環起的空間在他的根部來回反覆，過於熟練地刺激他的敏感帶。他們軀體交疊數次，對於如何撩撥彼此的慾望早已駕輕就熟，經過狛枝的撫弄，日向很自然地起了反應。  
「等等，太快……」日向說，狛枝則在昏暗中回以一個意義不明的微笑（他不曉得狛枝知不知道他已經可以看見）。狛枝將身體下壓，他深吸了一口氣，突如其來的強烈快感令日向忍不住皺緊了眉頭。已經是第二次了，也做過十足的準備，狛枝毫無阻礙便容納了他。內部緊緻而溫熱，狛枝異常積極地動著腰，甚至帶了點箝制他的意味。不再喊他的名字，反而毫不壓抑地發出喘息聲，先前那泫然欲泣的狛枝凪斗不曾存在，彷彿一切只是日向的錯覺或他誤闖的一場夢境。  
當狛枝再度睡著，日向則了無睡意。狛枝就好像不曾擁有過睡眠的權利，非得倚靠壓榨他人，才能夠有間歇的喘息似的。——那就給他吧。日向像是默許了資源的剝削與掠奪，像接受階級體系事實那般認命起身，將一晚的安息拱手讓人。他披了件厚實的袍子，從掛在牆上的外套口袋撈出一包菸，無聲無息地在陽台點燃它，讓自己被一片灰濛而恍惚的迷霧吞噬。菸在指間燃燒著，碰也沒碰到唇。氣味被他隔絕在鋁門窗外。漫漫長夜就要過去了。屋外的嚴寒使他更加清醒。日向有些煩亂地盯著那在幽微空氣裡將熄欲滅的微弱火光，又看了眼在床上蜷縮成一團的狛枝，那太過單薄的肌膚露出一節節嶙峋而突出的脊椎骨背影。這一刻，他竟非常久違地對那些「視而不見」感到罪惡感。菸灰細碎地落到腳邊，他捻熄菸，心想：他從不曾真正認識狛枝凪斗。


	6. Chapter 6

6

漫漫長夜結束了。  
除卻一次例外，通常在夢境終止後，狛枝凪斗很快便會醒來。  
首先向他襲來的是頭痛，接著才是肌肉筋骨的哀號。雙眼乾澀得幾乎要睜不開眼，試過幾次，出現附上一層黏糊薄膜般的明亮房景。夜裡哭得太過，眼睛大概有些發腫。其實那也不算哭。狛枝心想：只是眼淚掉個不停。一直以來他都將生理與精神層面分得很開且徹底，反之，對於同一層面的差異就無法如此輕易辨別。然而，就算不仰賴視覺，他也知道這裡不是自己的房間。──是種感覺，沒辦法形容的。總之不是。他安份躺著，等待知覺恢復，唯剩左手肘以下遲遲留有鈍感。  
狛枝這才從床上半坐起身。天色早已亮起，房間主人沒了蹤影，留下些微氣味，像剛曬好的棉被，混合香皂及陽光。是不具有任何攻擊性的味道。他側過頭看了鬧鐘，再沒多久便要中午，原本扔在地板的衣服被對方摺好放在沙發。喉嚨又乾又疼。狛枝並非沒有注意到從某次開始，這房間的小單人床就變成現在使用的雙人床，只是當時他不以為意，如今也不在意。他發現床頭櫃上多了一個紙盒，並不大，他沒有拆開，也不知道裡面裝了什麼。姑且還是維持著隱私權的尊重。狛枝用十分緩慢的動作下床，光著腳丫，甚至光著整個身子，試圖走出房間為自己倒杯水。  
他身無蔽物，離開暖氣房，忍不住打了個哆嗦。但狛枝還是沒穿回衣服，反而蹣跚卻堅定無比地朝廚房出發。他拿到水杯，裝完水後才想起：這裡的自來水不能喝。看來真是睡糊塗了。他想。水聲嘩啦啦地流，狛枝擱下水杯，關緊龍頭，轉到一旁櫥櫃裡找礦泉水。  
對方總在任何生活細節中體現作為「日向創」的特點，這幾年間，或許幾近喪心病狂。他越過眾多緊急存糧和大量的草餅，拿起一罐礦泉水，扭開瓶蓋，讓水液闖進口腔，流入喉嚨，進到身體裡頭。常溫水對他來說還是太冰，指尖顫抖不止，險些撒了出來。他又試著走到浴室去盥洗，腳步卻再也離不開廚房了。熱度不斷攀升，他非常非常遲鈍地發現：自己正在發燒。  
不是夢、不是夜晚、不是自己的房間，那這裡是現實了嗎？  
雙腿無力使他在水槽邊蹲下身子，在心裡甚無誠意地默念了聲「真抱歉啊」後，就四肢一癱倒在地上。礦泉水滲進地板，木頭色澤變得更深了。狛枝覺得冷，而在他單純無比的概念中，沒有清洗過身體是不能穿回衣服的。可惜的是，廚房也沒有什麼能讓他蔽身取暖的東西。狛枝蜷縮同嬰兒，電話就在幾步之遙，也知道對方的電話號碼，然而在白日時，狛枝凪斗從未興起過向日向創求救的念頭。  
狛枝昏沉地想著：他記得後來做的夢。海水、沙灘、貝殼、椰子樹葉。氣球和留有餘溫的座椅，鏟子和掃帚，肉與牛乳，紅色花瓣與果實，閃閃發亮的裝飾品與金幣。黏土，新生雛鳥的羽毛，樹枝，他們做了一個巢，黏著劑如蜜糖，一條條黏合組織，擺在窗台上。最近很常夢見那座小島，無論是他實際經歷過的或單純的臆想，發生過的、沒有發生的，和還沒有發生過的。半邊手臂泡在水中，信號變得微弱不可視，沒有眼睛，沒有眼睛。腦袋昏沉，意識也不再明確，他還懸浮在清醒無比的夢裡。刺栗、貓、棒球、下坡路，電話聲響、螺絲釘、從天朝下崩落的鋼筋水泥。依稀聽見遠方的動靜，糊成一團的腳步聲，從對方口中出現的自己的名字，那是重複過一次又一次的開端和結尾。  
日向創回來了──誠如在那之後他展現的諸多「先見之明」──帶著感冒藥。


	7. Chapter 7

7

日向創到家時看到的，是狛枝凪斗全裸倒在水灘中的景象。  
恐怕是沒拴緊的瓶蓋掉落，剛好掉在一旁的蘋果上，蘋果撞倒一瓶礦泉水後，成堆的礦泉水就以令人難以置信的方式一一倒下，櫥櫃頓時失去重心……狛枝引發的一連串蝴蝶效應，撲翅的微風不稍一個月，頃刻間便釀成颶風，橫掃了整座廚房。他都不曉得這些日常用具能如此環環相扣，製造出這麼多的損害。反過來說，或許他還要感謝狛枝這次只把影響範圍控制在廚房而已。畢竟憑藉狛枝的「幸運」能將事態發展到怎樣的程度，他是再清楚不過了。  
日向到底也是見怪不怪了。一片狼藉中的狛枝凪斗依舊外型完好是唯一值得慶幸的事（若不算上那左手）。他把狛枝從濕漉漉的地面扶起，身體燙得可怕，惡化程度倒超出他的預想。日向試著喚他，狛枝睜開眼睛，口齒不清地說了一聲「歡迎回來」。見狀，他連忙扔下購物袋，橫豎將之抱起，一路往浴室奔去。直到將狛枝投進整池溫熱的水裡，才見那毫無血色的臉頰浮現一絲生氣。  
兵荒馬亂過後，日向長吁出一口氣，坐在一旁的馬桶蓋上，心中沒有半點浪漫感懷，只覺得累得要命。本來他就沒什麼睡了，鄰近中午準備做點吃的果腹，發現冰箱裡幾乎是空的，迫不得已只好出門採買，連步伐都是沉的。由於急著放洗澡水和安置狛枝，襯衫和褲子濕掉大半，在這樣的季節裡實在令人吃不消。他起身要為狛枝拿換洗衣物和浴巾，順道打開走道的暖氣，邊煩惱該如何善後廚房的一片慘況。  
他實在不忍叫狛枝再穿回原本的衣服了。換上家常服後，日向輕手輕腳地從衣櫃翻出乾淨的上衣和長褲，再把購物袋裡新買的貼身衣物拿出來，拎起沙發上狛枝的衣物，走到浴室途中便把它和剛剛脫下來的衣服一起扔進洗衣機。熱氣瀰漫的浴室裡，狛枝仰著頭，水面上露出一整片脖頸，皮膚泡得有些發紅。  
「喂，你還醒著嗎？」他問。狛枝聞言笑了笑，只道「當然」。  
「哦。」他說，又陷入一陣沉默之中，才又說：「浴巾跟衣服我放這了，能自己穿嗎？」  
儘管對方的裸體早不是什麼新鮮見聞。狛枝將右手從水面下抬起，水珠滾落，試著扶著浴缸邊緣起身，卻屢屢失敗，身子滑進了缸底。日向又嘆了一口長長的氣，心想早知道就別那麼早換衣服了，上前將狛枝從浴缸裡撈起，放在馬桶蓋上，再用浴巾包裹起來。  
把狛枝在臥室安置好，換過第三次衣服，日向才站在那斷垣殘壁的廚房煮了鍋粥。煮得爛熟的米飯碎肉與湯水稠密地和在一起，翻滾，冒泡。日向一手叉腰，單手用湯勺攪拌，心想：在與狛枝凪斗最初相識的三週，他的才能確實存在，但並非隨時隨刻，而是當狛枝有了「要是事情能夠變成那樣就好了」的念頭形成，有了概念的雛型，他的才能──幸運──才會開始作用。不惜破壞自身在內的一切，也要去達成該目的。  
日向創沒有見過比狛枝凪斗還要更具有宗教性的人了。他想這個世界肯定有著並非人為的，超然的，被稱作「神」而凌駕於自然法則之上的存在吧。不然的話，該如何解釋狛枝凪斗？倘若世上沒有「神」，那狛枝凪斗至今所遭遇的人生又算得上是什麼？  
在他離開屋子的這段期間，狛枝又許下了什麼願望嗎？  
他在兩個碗裡加了些細碎的青蔥，還打了顆蛋。端到床邊和狛枝一起吃了。狛枝的感冒一病就拖了半個月。在那半個月間，就算沒有竭盡全身力氣的性愛，狛枝也能夠睡著。


	8. Chapter 8

8

高熱的病體將眼睛驅逐出境。病倒的這些日子來，它們都消失了，或者說，潛匿了，至少不再明目張膽地侵犯。也因此，狛枝得以懷抱愜意，擁有極為難得、完整而甜美的睡眠。好久沒過得那麼舒適了，他甚至不介意持續病下去，對於疾病他更為熟悉，日向創卻不肯如其所願。啊，的確，對方一直都是如此呢。  
狛枝做了好長的夢。好像已經做了好長好長的夢。他感覺自己做了好長好長好長的夢。當他閉上眼、睜開、再閉上眼、再睜開，眼前的景象有時候是海灘、遊樂園、臥房、圖書館、老舊倉庫、教室、機場、垃圾場、臥房、輪船、公園、臥房、密室、禮堂、醫院、臥房。每一次都令他覺得像在做夢，要分辨何者是夢境何者是現實更加困難。狛枝知道自己在做夢，卻不知道哪個才是夢，只因為眼睛消失了。明明是那樣渴望脫離眼睛的監視，沒了它們卻好像什麼也無法分辨。在夢（現實？）裡，日向創反覆出現：白色短襯衫，黑色西裝外套；褐色短髮，黑色長髮；黃眼睛的，紅眼睛的，紅眼睛和黃眼睛的。  
這一次狛枝睜開雙眼，是病房。面對床的櫥櫃上擺著花瓶，花瓶裡裝了彼岸花數株，在沒有風的室內擺動花瓣。廣播聲響結束，他身著藍色患者服，床邊放了一雙同樣顏色的拖鞋。空氣中有消毒水的氣味，看護者並不在身邊，醫療器具也被隨意地丟在一旁。他醒來後，盯著天花板，盯著牆上的畫，又盯著花瓶，出現了黃眼睛的人。狛枝一貫起身下床，看向來者，輕輕開口，言不由衷：「饒了我吧。要和日向同學兩人獨處，我可受不了啊……」  
「……」紅眼睛和黃眼睛的人聞言後將停駐在報紙上視線移向他，微微皺起眉頭，卻沒多理會，像是同樣一句話聽過第二次似的。沾了雪的圍巾掛在置衣架上，在室內只穿著一件薄長袖，日向低下頭，眼鏡滑到鼻樑中段，左手握筆，在沾滿油墨的報紙上用鋼筆寫出正確解答。不消片刻完成了整份填字遊戲，才開口：「要喝水嗎？」  
他不答，反問：「那好玩嗎？」  
對方說：「還行吧。」  
他又說：「明明答案你都知道的。」  
對方又說：「是沒錯啦，但話也不是這樣說。」  
他再問：「不覺得無聊嗎？」  
對方停頓了一下後說：「……不覺得啊。要喝水嗎？」  
他也停頓了一下，才說：「有勞你了。」  
日向走出房間倒水，很快便回來。他盯著那份報紙，好像有什麼話想說，而一如往常的沒說出口。日向帶了水和藥進房，他順從地吃完了藥，很快又睏了。明明以前就算再怎麼吃安眠藥也無濟於事，藥的效力能夠如實作用勝過一切。狛枝睜開雙眼，眨了又眨，這一次是紅眼睛的人。  
在搖晃的船艙以及濕漉漉的地底，在他每一次初見對方時，總沒什麼機會好好交談，而現在他擁有很多時間。他試著找了很多話題，儘管對方總是流露出無話可說的態度，狛枝還是度過了一段愉悅的時光，直到日向創的手離開了他的額前，說「溫度總算降下來了」，換成他對對方無言以對。這一句話像是魔咒（每一句話都像魔咒），眼睛們又開始浮出檯面，而狛枝凪斗這才發現，那眾多眼睛中有三對眼睛，正是屬於「日向創」的。


	9. Chapter 9

9

照顧狛枝的這半個月日向讓對方睡在主臥室，自己則在書房打地舖，有時在客廳沙發上，電視看著看著就睡著了，總之過得甚為隨意。生病的狛枝比平常安分許多，雖然偶爾還是會蹦出幾句不明所以的話，他就當沒聽見似的過去了。病好後狛枝並沒有離開他家，他也就這樣讓對方順勢而為地住了下來。短居變成了長住，日向總開不了口要對方離開，他似乎壓根沒有產生過「叫狛枝走」的念頭──究竟是為什麼呢。是惻隱之心？使命感？還是責任感？又或是除此之外的「其它什麼」？  
隨著病情好轉，狛枝又開始失眠了。大約從他回到主臥室睡覺的時候開始，日向創再次親眼見證了一個人的精神從完好到衰弱到了極致的樣子。他已經很久沒看到這樣完整的歷程，當他以為一切越來越好的時候，有個人仍持續變得更差，掉到了底端，如塵如糞土。  
狛枝凪斗從不吝於展現最醜陋而不堪的一面給他看見。儘管知道無法睡著，狛枝還是會在準時的時間爬上床，向他道晚安。早晨起來，他看見躺在一旁的狛枝睜著一夜未眠的血紅雙眼，虛弱地向他道早安，不鹹不淡地說，啊，日向同學，你說夢話了哦。  
藥效再度不起作用，藥瓶已然半空，他知道狛枝做過嘗試，只是一切「並不如他所願」。世界上一直都有些事情「總不如他所願」，在狛枝無法控制的範圍，超脫他對世間萬物的掌控，不是「幸運」，而是真正屬於「命運」的東西。就好像狛枝從未得到如願以償的死亡，就連最接近死亡的一次，在他為了死亡的意義付出生命，甘之如飴時，謎底揭曉後才發現「一切只是一場虛假的遊戲」。  
實在令人笑不出來啊。他這麼想，狛枝面對這些「命運」，卻一再地露出微笑。笑得彷彿與事無關，笑得似旁觀者。日向正在旁觀狛枝的崩毀，無論身體靠得多麼近，狛枝的心卻離他離得太遠太遠了。曾經那樣瘋狂，為了達成名為「希望」這個目的而不擇手段的狛枝凪斗，最終竟也對如此生理的慾望束手無策，俯首稱臣，被套上枷鎖，淪為囚徒。  
其實日向很清楚狛枝的失眠症狀是精神障礙，也清楚這份障礙從何而來。但就像他們一直以來做的治療一樣，在狛枝產生「為何如此」的自覺前，他都必須對此保持緘默。他有這樣的義務。儘管好幾次他看著狛枝被折磨的模樣，差點要脫口而出，猛然想起當時那個比眾人還早被告知事實的狛枝的反應，以及他在那之後引發的行為，還是隱忍下來。日向又想，就算說了又怎樣，他可以肯定，要是他忍不住和狛枝說了，那一刻，狛枝會看著他，有些不滿地，就像讀到一半的推理小說突然寫明了犯人名字那樣，狛枝會笑著說：「你何必呢。我這種人，從來都不值得日向同學的同情呀。」  
原先那「每個月有幾次」的關係又再次展開了。狛枝在淋浴後，制式化地敲了敲他的房門，而他會說「門沒鎖」。狛枝打開門。日向坐在沙發寫字，先前維持緘默的默契被破壞了，他們亟需建立一個新的體系秩序。狛枝穿得特別整齊，身著來時的那件衣服，成了新的暗號。或許「每一次都穿著同樣的衣服在同樣的地方醒來」的這個認知深植於潛意識中，狛枝彷彿重置了時間般，以相同的衣著再度走進這每一晚與他共處的空間。於是，每個重置點間存在的歲月就這樣被扼殺了。  
他變成比以前還更主動一些，試著在最初就和狛枝接吻，並且接更多的吻，儘管那沒什麼多餘的意義。狛枝邊接吻邊解開他的褲檔，從沙發滑坐到地面，握住他，從根部開始舔吻，他的性器貼在狛枝臉頰上，臉頰邊的白髮則微微刺激到前端。狛枝騰出左手把一些掉到前面的頭髮撥至耳後，靈活地運用上下嘴唇包覆住，撩撥得當，日向很快便感到一股不知從何而來，卻渴望即刻疏散的慾望囤積在下腹，變得煽動且炙熱。他的呼吸變得急促，喘著氣，看見狛枝的側頸開始冒出一顆顆細小的汗珠，臉頰紅潤，不疾不徐地吞吐著，並且在性器完全挺立後便將之從口中吐出。  
他和狛枝的關係究竟算得上什麼呢。日向心想：每個夜晚他們躺在同一張床上，筆直且生硬的，各據床的兩方，誰也不碰觸到誰。當沒有必要時，就沒有任何的肢體接觸。自己可不只是個助眠或者自慰用的道具啊。日向突然感到有些生氣，在狛枝抿了抿唇，準備爬上沙發時，日向按住他的肩膀，說：「……去床上吧。」  
也就一個轉身的餘地，兩人一齊滾上床，狛枝在下，日向在上，立場完全翻轉過來了。他解開狛枝的襯衫鈕釦，並親吻他的鎖骨，胸前，再到肚臍。腹部有著一條條浮出的肋骨形狀，日向用指腹滑過，脫下狛枝的褲子，碰觸他仍未完全勃起的性器。隔著布料摩擦著，狛枝看起來很是吃驚，隔了好一會兒才說：「你不必做這種事的。」  
從和狛枝發生關係後，他從不曾主動向狛枝索求過，就像狛枝不在乎他的感受一樣，日向也沒有顧及對方的生理需求。他們總是像執行既定計畫般做愛，沒有任何多餘的行為。日向在彼此合意的行為裡賦予了更多的感性及衝動成分，他張開狛枝的雙腿，順著大腿線條向膝蓋摸去，細細撫摸那些傷痕，一遍又一遍。日向並不認為同性間的性愛是悖德的，遑論他們做過的「違背常理」的事早就罄竹難書。他挺起身子瞧狛枝，目光經過了短暫的對視後，狛枝十分難得地率先移開了視線。  
「……」於是日向低下頭，為狛枝做了他一直以來對自己做的事。狛枝焦急地試著推開他的頭，日向卻無動於衷。聲音聽起來也變了樣：「日向同學，停下來……」他在舔舐的途中也用手指探向後方，在穴口附近按壓，用指甲似有若無地摳弄周邊的褶皺，狛枝的身體不自在地扭動，日向聽見他說：「等等，日向同學。這樣、這樣不行。」他停下嘴部動作，換用另外一手進行套弄，抬頭問他：「為什麼？」  
狛枝仍舊迴避著他的視線，他瞧見那雙眼底下浮出黑眼圈的眼睛帶著紊亂，發出了不出聲的喘息。直到釋放過一次後，狛枝用枕頭掩住了臉部，聲音透過枕頭有些悶：「這樣不就好像……只是在和你做愛而已嗎。」


	10. Chapter 10

10

自己肯定被睡眠之神所背棄了呢。狛枝心想。有時候，他多麼希望能造訪許普諾斯所住的洞穴，飲下勒忒河的河水，像過去一樣忘記所有的事呢。忘記所有事是可以被原諒的嗎？無論能不能夠被原諒，他都已經做過這麼多次了。原諒，被誰呢？他需要誰的原諒嗎？他究竟還需要「誰」的原諒才能繼續厚顏無恥活在這個世上嗎？他有向誰追求過「諒解」或是「贖罪」嗎？恐怕沒有吧。有的話他也不會在這裡了，不會變成現在這副模樣吧。  
狛枝定期吃藥，甚至吃得比以前更多，儘管毫無效果，只使他喪失了食慾並時常乾嘔。在珍貴的睡夢裡，雖然他可以到任何地方去，諷刺的是現實中的他卻寸步難行。是不是因為他只能在這間屋子裡獲得睡眠，只要在這個範疇內，他就可以在一定程度上忽略眼睛生活下去。一開始他只是在夜晚來到這裡，連狛枝也不記得從何時開始變得能夠看見那些眼睛。雖然記不得了，但他偶爾會盯著它們想：自己現在究竟在承受哪一個肥碩願望的代價呢。  
病癒後，突然間他不肯也不敢離開這間屋子了，彷彿有個結界將他困在裡頭，狛枝想自己並非是不願離開舒適圈的人，甚至相反，他從來認為只有最醜惡的地方才能生出最美麗的東西。然而，現在這份在他體內萌芽的情緒，是否該被稱為「恐懼」？為什麼他想要逃離失眠？想要逃離只有他能看見的眼睛？難道他變得軟弱了嗎？曾經他不懂得何為膽怯，又為什麼事到如今，狛枝感到內心破了一個大洞，在被汰換過無數次的途中，好像有重於泰山的什麼東西，從他輕如鴻毛的身體中遺失了。  
他的肉體只有在「異常」狀態下才能夠進入睡眠。牽連他們之間的絕非肉慾，然而在找到其他方法前，他只能透過疾病與肉體關係來解決面前的難題。因此日向主動吻他，溫柔對待他時，狛枝感到很不自在，他明知自己絕非是個善於被人投射好感的存在，不曾也不再擁有那樣的價值。日向碰觸他的性器，甚至做出更超過的舉動，他試圖推開對方，疲軟的身體並不擁有多少力氣。那股不尋常的躁感囤積在下體，狛枝反射性想將其壓抑，對方卻執意要他沉溺於快感。  
不對。不對。這是不對的。不應該如此的。他忍到最後一刻，然而，就像不能夠被稱作「哭」的那樣流出淚來，最終他也無法控制地釋放在對方手上。這樣不行。狛枝吸了吸鼻子，感到無可救藥的崩解。他拿起一旁的枕頭，用力摀住自己的臉，限制了空氣使他難以呼吸，便稍稍回復了情緒。他說：「這樣不就好像……只是在和你做愛而已嗎。」  
「……」對方先是沉默了一陣，卻沒有離開他的身上。「……本來就一直在做吧。」日向的聲音聽起來很是不滿，搶走了他的枕頭，伸手到床頭櫃拿了紙巾，擦掉沾在手上的精液，又拿起抽屜裡的潤滑劑，倒在掌心，用體溫將它變熱後，再掬了些往他的後穴塗抹。  
儘管好一陣子沒做了，被插入的異物感並不強烈，在日向原先的按撫下，周邊肌肉已經變得鬆弛柔軟，很輕易就接納了他。日向以前並沒有用手幫他擴張過，狛枝也從不給他這樣的機會，但日向對這副身體的掌握度或許已經比狛枝自己還熟悉了（誰讓他總將自身置於他者的立場），他很快地便找到了敏感的位置，熟門熟路地按壓刺激。狛枝緊緊抓住床單，發出了似擱淺海豚般苟延殘喘的呻吟聲。過長的前戲令他難以忍受，他渴望被賦予的是痛覺，越痛越好，狛枝不想享受性愛的過程和歡愉，更不想被溫柔對待。  
他張口哀求道：「日向同學，夠了……直接……進來吧……」  
「你別吵。」對方皺著眉，口氣不分由說。態度堅決，儘管跨下早已完全精神了，也堅持隱忍，只為繼續這般無趣無謂，像是滿溢情感般，單純的溫柔無比的性愛。日向加進一根指頭，變成了三根，微微彎曲，每一次進出都精準刺激著前列腺，無視狛枝的「請粗暴對待我」的請求。生理淚水再度溢於眼眶，弄濕了臉頰。日向同學，你可曾知道，沒有比這個更殘忍的事了。狛枝心想，喉嚨裡發出的聲音不是自己的，這副身體也不是他自己的。沒有什麼是屬於狛枝凪斗的，一個也沒有。  
經歷了對狛枝來說無比煎熬的前戲，在他終於射了第二次後，日向抬起狛枝的右腳扛在肩上，把他變成上半身側臥的姿勢，喘著氣，將昂然的性器對準了穴口，緩慢地將自己送了進去。狛枝感受著異物朝自己體內逐漸擠壓，如釋重負，被一股充實感所填滿。  
起先對方動得很慢，隨後漸漸加快了進出的速度。狛枝隨著激烈的頻率搖動，左手伸出床外，不慎撞翻了床頭櫃上的物品。狛枝聽見時鐘和紙盒掉到地上，框啷一聲，卻無暇查看。日向一手捉住狛枝的腳踝，側過頭親吻他的小腿肚，而他只是視線迷濛地停在對方出汗的胸膛上，在他進入機艙，走過走道，抱著泰迪熊坐在父母中間的座位，小心翼翼繫上安全帶，滿心期盼接下來的家族旅行以前，狛枝一時地想通了：難怪他不但能夠睡著，也不能夠做任何事了。因為這個空間處在「世界」的範疇外，是全然的法外之地。在這裡，他們不屬於任何人，他們什麼都是，也什麼都不是。


	11. Chapter 11

11

日向看著在中途失去意識的狛枝嘆了口氣，從狛枝體內退了出來，在一旁用手解決後，拿來熱毛巾給狛枝擦拭身體，再去洗了個澡。水淅瀝瀝地流著，日向望著水渦，想著今晚的狛枝，他終究得承認，在逐一為彼此尋找定義的當下，對於狛枝凪斗，他就已經萌生了一些「其他什麼」的情感。一大部分的因素是放不下心，而剩下的部分，或許──或許是能被稱為好意的「其他什麼」。要承認這件事實在很難。但承認後，一切卻變得再簡單不過。日向關緊水龍頭，感到久違的輕鬆快意，一部分的煩惱被水洗去，他總算不必為了每件事每個行為每次的碰觸苦苦尋思。  
回到熟睡的狛枝身旁，日向熟練地將自己裹進同一條棉被裡，睡在靠近內側的床的左方。他枕著頭望向狛枝，望向漂浮在大海裡終於抓得一片浮木的溺水者，距離抵達陸地還有多久時間？狛枝下一次會在何時醒來，下一次的睡眠又是什麼時候？他不禁伸出手摸了摸狛枝彷彿猶有淚痕的臉頰。以前日向總覺得狛枝沒有生理需求，做為人所最基礎應該擁有的慾望他都沒有，他都可以「不必有」，無論關乎食的、睡眠的、或者性的。明明狛枝的身高要高過於他，擁抱時，日向卻感到對方正在日漸萎縮，靈肉拉扯分離，靈魂滯留在南國小島，身邊的這副軀殼則因為失去了最重要的東西而變得分崩離析。  
人與人相處，要改變對彼此固有的印象及看法，總是需要轉機。過去他對狛枝的觀感絕對說不上好，甚至可說是糟透了。曾經他覺得狛枝的信念是激進、空誕而難以理解的，然而連信念也失去了的狛枝卻一點也不剩了。狛枝需要重新拾起那些「身而為人的基本」，就像他曾經收集的碎片那樣。  
在這裡，他們不聊過去的事，不聊未來的事，也不聊現在的事。他們什麼也不聊，日向回想自己上一次和狛枝說過的話題是什麼，竟無緣由地想起他們在海岸邊的對話。踩著星砂與碎石，踏過掉落在四處的針樹葉，褲管黏上海水蒸發的鹽晶，溫度有些太高了。徒步一個半小時就能將這座島繞過一圈。他們走回下船的地方，時間還早。在海上漂泊了如此久，他們實在不急著上船，便又走回樹林，隨手摘了些野果，站在樹下分吃。  
好安靜啊，就像無人島一樣。狛枝說。  
本來就是無人島吧。他說。  
是啊。不過，因為日向同學在這裡呀，所以不是沒有人。狛枝回道。  
你也在不是嗎？  
……嗯。狛枝說。說得也是呢。  
說完話後狛枝像是絆到什麼似的向前栽了個跟頭，跌得四腳朝天。日向連忙把他拉起來查看，似乎是比他們前一步造訪的颱風使得海水面高漲至平常不會到的高度，颱風過境，海水退去，帶走了一部分的沙石，留下略微裸露的岩地。絆住狛枝腳的是一具藏著動物化石的原石。琥珀色的石面裡鑲著一具小動物的骨骼輪廓，是經過生死，經歷地球千萬年的高壓與高溫，薈萃而成證明「生命曾存在過」的結晶體。狛枝笑了笑，不怎麼驚訝，讚美一番後，在臨走前將石頭放回沙堆裡去。


	12. Chapter 12

12

許多的黑色西裝與皮鞋來來去去，去去又來。  
夾在人群中的狛枝只是乖巧地抱著被燒得有些焦黑而顯得殘破不堪的泰迪熊，和罹難者的家屬們坐在一起，眼神呆滯地望向前方。父母的遺體從大海中被打撈上來，先交由目的地國家扣留及調查，經過幾場國際級的論戰及交涉，辦理諸多繁複的手續和流程，才回到他的身邊。那只作為聖誕節禮物收到的泰迪熊奇蹟般地和他們一起被發現。  
就像是忘記了該如何哭泣，他在葬禮上並沒有哭。

房間外似乎正迎來節日。這裡也過節嗎？狛枝問。  
好像會吧。日向說，瞥了一眼牆上的月曆：也快年底了。  
是嗎。狛枝回應道，不過那也與他無關，端起幾本書走進書房。  
最近對方總是做著那種溫吞的做愛方式。對此狛枝感到有些厭煩，不過再怎麼說，也是自己有求於他，便權且當作妥協。畢竟，日向是完全可以選擇不要和他這種人有所接觸的。儘管在他完成穿好衣服、敲門、進到房間的這套流程以前，日向不會主動碰他，也不像他一樣二十四小時都待在這間屋子裡。  
冬天過去了大半，對方待在家裡的時間也變長了。週末日向和他坐在書房桌前，腳邊放著一個工具箱，為他調整義手的狀況。他脫掉上半身的衣服，露出蒼白而細瘦的臂膀，平日他還是慣於用右手做事，作為輔助的左手肌力本就較弱，加上大量投藥造成的副作用而令四肢無力。斷臂與義手的銜接處在冬天算是情況好的，既不發炎酸腫，也不必擔心汗水浸濕了零件。  
日向取出螺絲起子和數個替換用的螺絲釘，沒標上號碼，似乎全憑手指的觸感便能得知尺寸。那雙眼睛與手指堪比過測量器，日向抬起他原先靠在桌面上的手，寸量關節的位置及角度，放到自己膝上，進行彎曲、翻轉和取握動作的測試。  
「你試著動一動手指。」日向說，於是他動了動手指。拇指，食指，中指，無名指。唯有小指動彈不得。日向面有難色地說：「剛好最小號的螺絲沒了……」他想倒也無妨，畢竟他已不與別人立下約定，那麼小指有或沒有，實在沒有太大差異。  
日向用身旁的電腦確認過軟體系統運作順暢沒有任何程式錯誤，便傳了一封郵件，維修算是告一段落。狛枝把衣服穿回去，雖整體不花費太多時間，過程仍是完整、一絲不苟而細密的。日向在鍵盤上敲敲喀喀，說今天比較忙，你先睡吧，晚安。  
「晚安」。他也說，感到自己正在說謊。  
回到臥室繞到床的另一邊，狛枝坐在床沿看著陽台外的風景，瞧見那晚掉到地上的紙盒。在他醒來後對方撿起一些小物，卻唯獨那個紙盒還孤伶伶地躺在地上，過了好幾天依舊如是。狛枝走過去撿了起來，搖了搖，有些零碎的聲響，大概是那天摔碎了。於是狛枝拆開了紙盒，查看裏頭的內容物。  
那是一個精緻的玻璃雪球──不過沒有雪花。或許用玻璃小屋來形容更為貼切。木雕底座，玻璃球內則是熱帶小島的景致，興許白砂黏在藍色塗料的海水旁邊，立著塑膠椰子樹與漆成木頭色的建築。  
他不小心被銳利的玻璃裂口割傷了手，鮮紅的血液從指尖流下，狛枝不感到痛，只像著了魔似的盯著沾染紅色的玻璃雪球，頓時明白了一切。啊，那就是他曾經，現在也依然存在的世界。至今他也依舊被困在那名為「賈巴沃克島」、名為「希望更生程式」的，那個虛假的玻璃的樂園當中。


	13. Chapter 13

13

日向找了一個盆栽，種上長青植物，是不會開花結果的類型。從播種開始，他把盆栽放在陽台，日日給它澆水，很快地便冒出了芽，伸展枝葉，長得挺有那麼一回事了。狛枝似乎不對陽台感到忌諱，偶爾也會待在那裡，看著樓下的來車及行人。最近有時候狛枝會幫他澆水，餵那些迷路至此的小鳥一些飼料（飼料是他特地去買的）。  
今早他出門寄幾封信，接到一通倍感為難的電話，正猶豫該如何回覆。其實他還挺中意現在的生活，地方人口單純，生活步調也悠哉。每一次做重大決定，他總需要反覆思量，企圖選出一個「不會後悔又萬全的選擇」，但世上哪有這麼好的事。過了這些年，他體悟到：無論什麼選擇都伴有犧牲，同時，也都有獲得。  
想得太多，導致散步繞了好一大圈，還差點被菸屁股燙到手。到家時狛枝正坐在客廳的沙發上，轉過頭向他道了聲「歡迎回來」。他便應「我回來了」。日向看見狛枝把破碎的玻璃雪球用膠帶填補好，端正放在原先的位置上。而在那之後，狛枝的狀況明顯穩定下來了。他們誰也沒提玻璃雪球的事。  
狛枝提出一如既往的請求：我想看書。  
這次他也沒有指明書目，日向便為他張羅了幾本英文書──這是他短期內能做到最好的了。狛枝接下書，隨意掃過每本書的標題，先是笑了笑，才說「有勞日向同學了，謝謝。」接著捧著那些書走回書房。  
之前每當他外出時，狛枝就窩在書房看書，到家時也不出來打招呼，只在用餐和就寢時間現身。他離開的期間，狛枝會做一些簡單的掃除洗滌，偶爾也會下廚，儘管日向對於是否讓他再進到廚房經歷了一番糾結，不過狛枝凪斗從來就沒問過他的意見。  
狛枝腋下夾著一本書從書房走出來，又坐回沙發上。他們並肩坐著，差一點就可以碰到彼此地，一起看了場電影。上個世紀的義大利經典老片子，說的是戰爭，談的是愛。彼此都不是第一次看，感想也難得契合。日向在接近尾聲時按了暫停鍵去廁所，狛枝便趁這個空檔起身熱了兩杯牛奶過來。他接下喝了。狛枝喝完牛奶後，嘴巴上圈沾著一圈白鬍子似的奶泡，和髮色正巧對上，看起來實在滑稽，日向忍不住笑了起來，笑著笑著，一陣舒心，身體後仰陷入軟墊中，更往旁靠在狛枝肩上，才把面紙盒遞給狛枝。  
狛枝擦了擦嘴，側過頭瞧他的嘴、鼻樑，才看他的眼睛。游移的視線總算重疊，他看著狛枝，狛枝看著他，日向不知道狛枝必須越過多少東西才能清楚地看見他，他只知道從自己的角度看來，狛枝再清晰也不過。對視是種連結，交換了彼此的能量。狛枝的嘴唇還有些暖，牛奶的味道留在唇齒。兩人將頭轉回螢幕，畫面已經放起了黑白色調的演員名單。  
日向並不是非得和對方有肉體關係的類型，狛枝更完全不是。他們偶爾親吻或者碰觸，很少做愛了。更多時間會待在一起看書或看場電影，沒有太多的娛樂項目，倒也不感到無趣。他玩著數獨遊戲本，狛枝輕輕哼起老電影的主題曲，坐在沙發上，打了一個小盹。


	14. Chapter 14

14

從他打開紙盒的那一刻起，眼睛變得模糊了，有些時候，他甚至感受不到它們的存在。有什麼東西正在改變，而狛枝凪斗心想：一直以來，他都樂於接受各種形式的改變。雖然仍有睡不著的時候，狛枝大部分的時間能夠睡得好了。時至今日，他終於從玻璃球的裂縫中逃出來了，或許還留著一只腳踝卡在縫隙中間吧，但不過是一個腳踝，他可以試著再做一些掙扎，又或者──就切掉吧。啊哈哈。  
那天早晨他起床，做完簡單的盥洗，便就著窗外的陽光讀了一本精巧的短詩集。早起的對方已經為盆栽澆水，葉片上的水珠在近春的陽光下晶瑩飽滿。他聽見日向開門的動靜，就起身去整理餐桌上那些剛從市集買來的蔬果。日向一邊掛外套一邊形容那小販有多麼熱情，友善的笑容好像是這個地區的人民特質，儘管環境惡化和氣候劇變也改變不了他們樂天知命的性格，之前也對於他在陰天下仍戴著墨鏡毫不介意，用黝黑的手在找錢時又多塞了兩顆馬鈴薯給他，大聲地說小哥下次再來呀！  
他清洗蔬菜邊聽著對方說話，偶爾回應。收音機流出輕快的音樂，最近他也能跟著旋律唱上幾首了。狛枝先燒了一鍋水，挑了幾顆渾圓的雞蛋丟了進去，同時找了幾個盤子，把萵苣、花椰菜、番茄、小黃瓜、小紅蘿蔔、馬鈴薯逐一仔細洗乾淨後放到各個盤中，一片片剝下萵苣，撕成一口大小的份量，放入事前備妥的冰水裡冰鎮三至五分鐘後，使用餐巾紙吸收其多餘水分。接著他將花椰菜用菜刀削小，番茄每顆各切成四等分，小黃瓜切細片，小紅蘿蔔削皮切片，馬鈴薯削皮後切丁。  
醬汁他前幾天便做好了。日向走過來幫他剝蛋殼，他們把沙拉裝盤，再淋上醬汁，端到餐桌前，雙手合十，異口同聲地說「我要開動了」。  
「很好吃耶。」日向稱讚。  
「謝謝。」狛枝淡淡一笑：「有人教過我該怎麼把沙拉做得好吃呢。」  
在他開始動手打掃以前。用完午餐，日向起身洗碗，他便待在客廳，順手整理茶几上擺著的一些過期信件、帳單、報章雜誌。幾封自遠方的來信則挑了出來，擺到一旁。日向仍在說他方才發現的舊書店，裡頭有很多二手的日文書。「不過你應該都看過的，」日向說：「主要是《杜子春》呀、《斜陽》啦、《金閣寺》、《雪國》之類的。」  
正巧這時電台正放起超脫合唱團的〈昨夜妳在哪？〉，狛枝想到這些人的共通性，但笑不語。嘶啞的歌聲唱著：「在松樹林中、在松樹林中，那裡太陽永遠無法照到……」  
他還是搞不太清楚現實和夢的。日向到他身旁坐下，打了個呵欠。春天就要來臨了。狛枝不知道日子還能持續到何時，也不曉得這是否就是他想要的。或許這才是一場他做得太久又太不真實的美夢。什麼都沒有的，跟一切脫節的，種種平淡又微小的僥倖。狛枝心想：真希望能晚一點醒來。  
「『希望』……」他低聲喃喃自語道，日向沒聽清楚，問：「你剛剛說什麼？」  
「……沒什麼呢。」狛枝說，他突然問：「吶，日向同學。你說說，這裡到底是哪裡呢？」  
聽到這個問題，日向歪著頭，用有些莫名其妙的表情，理所當然地回答：「什麼在哪裡……不就是我家嗎？」


End file.
